eres un dulce rayito de luz en mi amarga oscuridad
by qnoseasolouncuento
Summary: Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y delicada, diría como siempre pero no, no lo podía ni siquiera pensar, su mirada vacía y perdida le recordaba que, aunque ella siempre lo niegue, él era el culpable de su estado.


Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y delicada, diría como siempre pero no, no lo podía ni siquiera pensar, su mirada vacía y perdida le recordaba que, aunque ella siempre lo niegue, él era el culpable de su estado.

Y es que si él la hubiese escuchado, todo sería diferente, si él la hubiese escuchado seguramente hubiese postergado su partido de Quiddicht contra Fred ll y hubiese ido con ella al bosque prohibido, donde de seguro se hubiesen atrasado por haberse entretenido dándose unos cuantos besos, y hasta quizás jamás de hubiesen cruzado con el idiota de Greyback, o si se llegaban a cruzar con él, él la hubiese protegido y seria él, el afectado. Y a estas alturas podrían estar juntos aun.

Pero no, el no dejo que ella le preguntase si quería acompañarla, el directamente le conto que iría a jugar Quidditch, dejándola ir sola a aquel lugar, en el que desafortunadamente se había cruzado con Greyback, donde el maldito la ataco, dejándola así... _ciega_. Y provocando que ella lo deje, pues según sus palabras ella no quería que el este atado a ella, a una invalida; y aunque él se esforzó diciéndole que a él no le importaba eso, que él la amaba, no logro hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Y ahora ella se encontraba allí, en su casa. Mas precisamente tocando el piano, y aunque para James fuera una de las melodías más hermosas, sabía que para ella, siendo tan perfeccionista, era un asco.

Él se encontraba ahí, recostado por el marco de la puerta oyéndola tocar.

Luego de una par de melodías, Rose dio un gran suspiro y con frustración dejo caer sus manos en las teclas del piano, y levantándose exaltada por el sonido provocado, haciendo que sus pies se enreden con el banco y caiga al suelo.

James Sirius, preocupado corrió a ayudarla, pero ella rechazo ayuda y se quedo hay, sentaba en el piso, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hey!.. Rosie que pasa?-pregunto James  
-me voy a quedar así para siempre...-contesto triste la pelirroja  
-pero el medimago dijo que podrías volver a ver, que simplemente debes estar tranquila y tu vista volver sola-trato de consolarla  
-no james! eso fue hace ya dos meses y aun nada… Me quedare así-dijo triste la pelirroja  
-Hey! que es esa actitud, no hay que bajar los brazos-trato de alentarla inútilmente el ojimiel  
-jamás volveré a ver James, me voy a quedar en la oscuridad para siempre-dijo totalmente resignada y ante el silencio del azabache prosiguió- no recuerdo la cara de Hugo.. No sé cómo es un atardecer.. Ni siquiera las paredes de mi habitación!.. No sé cómo es la cara de Albus.. Ni de la tuya, ni de tu pelo.. Ni de la cara de mis amigos-nombraba sin consuelo alguno  
-bueno... pero.. Debe de haber una forma.. Tu eres la inteligente Rose.. Dime qué debo hacer.. Hare lo que sea por ti-respondió algo desesperado  
-no me aparecen imágenes en los sueños, solo sonidos y olores.. y nada mas.. Nada mas james!, es una oscuridad...-respondió rose  
-no!, tú no te rendirás.. No mientras yo lo pueda impedir.. Ven -ánimo el azabache mientras la como de las manos y la guio hasta la cocina.

Una vez allí, él la sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a rebuscar cosas por los estantes; una vez que obtuvo lo que quería lo apoyo en la mesa y tomo asiento al lado de la pelirroja

-bien!, vamos a entrenar! porque, como vos me decías, el cerebro es un musculo, si lo ejercitamos se agranda… mi corazón por ejemplo, no sabes lo híper-grande que esta de tanto amarte-dijo él, y si desde que habían terminado, el no perdía oportunidad de decirle cosas como esas, después de todo si no lo hiciera no sería el gran James Sirius.. No?

El corazón de James Sirius dio un vuelco al ver como la pelirroja sonreís ante lo dicho, sonreía con tristeza, pero sonreía al fin y al cabo.

-bien.. Recuerdas como es una manzana?-pregunto  
-no... No me acuerdo de como es una manzana-contesto resignada y sin creer que pudiera recordar

-bien.. Entonces.. Agárralo..-dijo poniendo en sus manos una perfecta manzana roja-tócala, olela.. sentila- dijo james, y la imagen lo enterneció muchísimo, verla a ella tan concentrada en querer recordar era son dudas la imagen más tierna que había visto.- después si quieres podemos hacer lo mismo conmigo... así me recordaras.. Tocarme..-decía provocando la risa de la pelirroja.

Rose rio ante el comentario de james, y luego volvió a concentrarse en tocar y oler la manzana, pero se dio cuenta de que aunque lo intente no podría, y resignada dejo caer su mano.

-es roja...-trato de ayudar el pelinegro  
-no sé como es el rojo-contesto triste rose

-...bueno- dijo James mientras se mordía el labio- dame la manzana...-dijo tomándola de las manos de la pelirroja- abrí la boca-dijo mientras dejaba la manzana en su lugar, y agarraba un aji, dispuesto a dárselo- abrí la boca!... dale!-pidió al ver que la chica no le había hecho caso.

La pelirroja a duras penas abrió la boca, James puso le puso el ají en la boca- muerde.  
Rose obediente mordió, pero luego de unos segundo volvió a abrir la boca, y con una mueca de disgusto grito

-aaaaah! JAMES! QUE ES ESTO? esto arde!-exigía saber la chica a la cual le ardía la boca

-si arde!, es Rojo, y el rojo arde! como el fuego.. Como el amor..-explico como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, el azabache- y esto-dijo mientras ponía un hielo en la boca de la pelirroja- es azul,.. Como el hielo.. El agua, como el frio-luego le saco el hielo de la boca y agarro una pequeña maseta

Rose, quedo completamente atónita, era verdad, james la estaba ayudando y estaba dando resultado.

- bueno.. Ahora ole-ordeno el ojimiel, mientras acercaba la maseta a la nariz de la pelirroja- esto es verde...-dijo mientras le quitaba una pequeña hoja a la maceta y se la daba en la boca a rose- verde como la menta, fresco como un bosque... mmm!-exclamo pensando- ahora el color caramelo-dijo mientras dejaba la maceta y tomaba un frasco de miel, el cual abrió y, luego hundió el dedo índice de rose en el frasco para luego ayudarla a llevarse el dedo a la boca.

Rose cada vez estaba más confiada, james la estaba ayudando a sobremanera.

James tomo un frasco y dentro de él coloco harina, luego puso las manos de Rose en el frasco y dejo que ella sola trate de sentir el color

-blanco-dijo segura la pelirroja luego de varios minutos, james sonriendo le acarició la mejilla dejándole así la mejilla completamente blanca.

-esto.. Es rizado.. Como el cabello de tu mama-dijo el sonriendo mientras dejaba que Rose toque unos fideos tirabuzón- y esto- dijo mientras le daba un brocha la cual había aplastado sobre la mesa, dejando que cada una de sus cedras se desordenen- es alborotado...como mi pelo-conto él y luego agarro, delicadamente la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su cabello

-mm, déjame... es suave.. El color era azabache-dijo ella mientras acariciaba e cabello del chico y sonreía al recordar. Luego de unos instantes su mano descendió y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de James y aun sin borrar su sonrisa, ella comenzó a acariciar la nariz de james con la suya-...tienes olor a limón...amarillo- dijo antes de acercar sus labios con los de él.

-perdóname…-susurro apenas audiblemente la pelirroja

-porque?-pregunto extrañado el azabache

-por haberte hecho sufrir… eres lo más importante que tengo y no quería arruinarte la vida-contesto con lagrimas en sus ojos  
-rose!... jamás me arruinarías la vida, te amo. Por favor ya no te aleje de mi-pido como un niño pequeño, para luego acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja

-gracias james… _eres un dulce rayito de luz en mi amarga oscuridad_- conto la ojiazul para luego unir sus labios con los de su amor.

El beso paso de ser tierno y dulce, a apasionado y desesperado, se necesitan y se amaban, pronto Rose tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura del azabache, y él con sus manos dentro de la remera de ella, la llevo a su habitación.

Aunque al momento de caer en la cama james volvió en sí, se había dejado llevar por el momento.

-no espera Rose-dijo con la respiración agitada James, deteniendo a la ojiazul que intentaba quitarle la camisa.

-que pasa James?..-pregunto algo dolida la pelirroja

-no quiero que esto pase así, no quiero que te sientas presionada.. Yo te puedo esperar-aclaro el chico, pues, si el sabia que sería el primer hombre en la vida de la pelirroja y no quería que piense que él se estaba aprovechando de ella por su estado.

-entonces...-dijo algo vacilante- no te doy asco?-pregunto preocupada

-claro que no! tu no medas asco, de hecho me causas todo lo contrario-dijo pícaramente

-entonces.. Si.. Quiero hacerlo James... te amo y estoy segura de esto-dijo completamente segura la ojiazul

James volvió a unir sus labios, pero esta vez el beso solo duro unos segundo, pues el se separo de inmediato.

-james?-pregunto extrañada rose

-si haremos esto lo haremos bien…-dijo para luego levantarse de la cama, dejando totalmente confundida a la chica.

James camino por la habitación y en uno de los cajones encontró lo que buscaba, una corbata.  
Con ella en la mano volvió a su lugar en la cama.

-esto servirá ..-susurro antes de ponerse la corbata como venda para los ojos, luego tomo la mano de la confundida rose y la llevo hasta la corbata que cubría sus ojos. - ahora estamos iguales-susurro el chico para luego acercarse lentamente a los labios de su amada de manera dulce y apasionada. las carisias y los besos se apoderaros de ellos, y poco a poco sus ropas fueron desapareciendo y esa noche sus cuerpos y almas fueron uno.


End file.
